La Princesa Cisne
by Laura Brooks
Summary: AU. Swanqueen. Una historia basada en el cuento de la Princesa cisne y la leyenda celta en la que se inspira. Regina y Emma están comprometidas desde antes incluso de nacer. Sin embargo, antes de poder unir sus reinos, el Ser Oscuro, maldecirá a Emma convirtiéndola en cisne condenando a Regina a una búsqueda sin descanso por todos los reinos hasta dar con su princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola a todos, tengo una historia a medias en proceso de acabar, pero he encontrado esta pequeña historia que acabé hace un tiempo y he pensado que es hora de que vea la luz.**

 **Especialmente para mi novia que está pasando unos malos días, pero pasará mi amor.**

 **Espero que os guste. Ah y actualizaré pronto porque ya está hecha.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Erase una vez dos poderosos reinos de una lejana tierra enfrentados en una guerra que se remontaba al principio de los tiempos.

Nadie era ya capaz de recordar el motivo que originó el conflicto entre el Reino del Norte y el Reino del sur, lo único que se sabía era que los White y los Mills estaban destinados a enfrentarse generación tras generación.

El Reino del Norte era conocido por sus nevadas cumbres y sus vientos gélidos. Sus guerreros, valientes y brutales, no temían pelear con cada fibra de su ser. La guerra formaba parte de su cultura. Mientras, el Reino del Sur se valía de las estrategias y el amplio conocimiento de la magia de sus habitantes.

Estas poderosas habilidades causaron incontables bajas a lo largo de los milenios que duró dicho enfrentamiento. Hasta que, empobrecidos, arrasados por el hambre y las injusticias, los reyes se reunieron para tomar un decisión que pudiera poner fin a la guerra.

Se convocaron a sabios de ambos reinos. La magia llamó a los espíritus para preguntarles cómo poner fin a aquella locura y estos hablaron:

"El fin de la guerra y la prosperidad de los reinos se dará por la unión de los próximos primogénitos de ambas partidas"

Así, cuando años más tarde, la Reina Cora supo del nacimiento de una niña en el reino de Blancanieves se resignó a acatar el designio de los espíritus que habían dictado el destino de su pequeña Regina antes incluso de que naciera.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. Verano de los 5 años.**

Los reyes llevaban reuniendo a sus hijas cada verano desde el nacimiento de ambas. Sin embargo, el primer recuerdo que Regina Mills guardaba de Emma White era el de una niña de unos 5 años, cara llorosa y vestido arrugado.

Si Regina había aprendido algo en sus 5 años de vida era que una princesa siempre debía estar perfecta. Su madre se había encargado de grabar esa lección.

Así que ver a aquella tímida niña rubia, que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre y a la que llamaban princesa, sucia y desaliñada rompió todos sus esquemas.

—Las dejaremos a solas para que jueguen— dijeron sus padres.

Una vez que los adultos se retiraron, Regina se acercó a la otra princesa.

—Soy la Princesa Regina de las Tierras del Sur, es un placer conocerte.— Dijo solícita repitiendo la fórmula que su madre le había enseñado acompañada de una pequeña reverencia. Sin embargo, Emma no parecía dispuesta a responder. – Tienes que hacer una reverencia, ¿ves? Así se hace. – Repitió la reverencia para la instrucción de Emma. – Es lo que mami dice. ¿No sabes hablar? Las princesas hacen reverencias.

—Yo no soy una princesa. – Una voz apenas audible escapó de los labios de Emma.

—Claro que lo eres.— Dijo Regina sin entender.

—Pues no.

—Tu papá y tu mamá son reyes, así que tú eres una princesa. Como yo.— Expuso Regina completamente satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Las princesas son cursis.

—Claro que no.

—Sí lo eres. Eres una princesa cursi que hace reverencias.

—Y tú eres una maleducada y vas sucia.

Regina se dio la vuelta para reunirse con sus padres cuando sintió un golpe húmedo en su espalda. Emma le había lanzado una bola de barro manchando su vestido. Madre no iba a estar complacida.

—Ahora tú también estás sucia.

Gritó Emma alegre antes de salir huyendo. Regina supo en aquel instante que no importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, siempre odiaría a aquella princesa.

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2. Verano de los 7 años.**

El reino de Regina era aburrido y hacía mucho calor. Emma no entendía por qué sus padres la obligaban a estar allí y perderse el ligero verano del Reino del Norte, soportando a cambio el asfixiante calor del Reino del Sur.

Y, aún así, allí estaba ella, completa y absolutamente aburrida, sentada en una mesa rodeada de muñecas con una taza de té en la mano y Regina repitiendo "tienes que levantar el meñique".

—Esto es un rollo, Gina. ¿No podemos jugar a otra cosa?

—No me llames Gina. ¿A qué quieres jugar?— La mirada de Regina nunca abandonaba su tetera.

Emma saltó sobre la mesa haciendo que el juego de té temblara.

—Juguemos a que somos caballeros que deben enfrentarse a un gran dragón.

Para ilustrar sus palabras, Emma tomó a uno de los comensales de la mesa, un oso de peluche, y comenzó a pelear contra él con su espada imaginaria.

—Tonterías, ¿por qué querría yo ser un caballero? Son rudos, feos y huelen mal. – Dijo Regina sin moverse de su sitio.

—Pues, algún día, yo seré un caballero y salvaré a una hermosa princesa de las garras de un dragón.

—Lo dudo mucho. – Fue toda la contestación de la princesa que apenas se molestó en mirarla.

—Venga Gina, no seas aburrida. ¿Tú qué quieres ser?

—¡No me llames Gina! Y de ser algo, sería una bruja. Así podría derrotarte con mi magia sin necesidad de ensuciarme.

—Eres taaaaaan aburrida que ni siquiera puedes mancharte imaginariamente.— Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emma.

—Pues tú eres una irresponsable. Me has roto las tazas de té.

—Lo he hecho para rescatar a la princesa.

—¡Tú eres la princesa!

—Pero algún día seré un caballero, ya verás.

—Eres imposible.

Regina se marchó dejando a Emma sobre la mesa derrotando a cada uno de los comensales y con el firme convencimiento de que sí, definitivamente, Regina era una aburrida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3. Verano de los 10 años.**

Aquel reino era frío incluso en verano. Regina echaba de menos los sofocantes rayos de sol, las flores, los baños en aguas templadas. Por qué sus padres la obligaban a pasar un verano entero allí o con Emma en su reino era algo que jamás podría entender.

Pero si había algo que detestaba de aquella tierra y su condena estival era verse obligada a aguantar a la princesa rubia. En todo el sur era sabido que los habitantes del norte eran brutos, salvajes y desconsiderados. Pero, entre todos ellos, Emma White sobresalía con ventaja.

Aquella chica sería probablemente la niña más testaruda que había conocido en toda su corta vida. Cada año que se veían se repetía la misma historia: Emma quería ser un caballero y Regina le decía que sería princesa y nada más.

Al fin y al cabo, así sería. Las dos eran princesas y, algún día, sería reinas. No había otro destino posible.

—Venga Gina, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Jugar a los caballeros no. – Respondió rápidamente sabiendo cuál sería la sugerencia de la rubia si se lo permitía.

—Tan aburrida como siempre. Me alegra ver el invierno no te cambia.

—Insoportable como siempre. Me apena ver que tu cerebro no es capaz de florecer ni en primavera.

—Oh Gina, eso me ha dolido. – Emma se llevó las manos al corazón de manera afectada. – Venga, tiene que haber algo en el mundo mundial que te guste y que no sea cursi y principesco.

Regina tuvo la delicadeza de detenerse a pensar por un instante en aquella posibilidad.

—Bueno, me gustan los caballos. Pero madre dice que…

—No importa. ¡Los caballos! Eso es estupendo. Los caballeros montan a caballo. Vamos a los establos.

—No, Emma, no puedo. Madre no me deja ir, dice que si me acerco por esos lugares me ensuciaría y no quiero que se enfade.

—Venga Gina, por faaaaaa. No dejaré que te ensucies. Lo prometo.

Realmente deseaba poder ir con Emma por una vez. Ser una niña normal, disfrutar de una vida sencilla, de algo que amaba. La idea de dejarse llevar era demasiado tentadora, pero el recuerdo de los castigos pesaba demasiado.

—No, Emma, lo siento. No puedo.

Antes de que la joven princesa tratara de convencerla de nuevo, Regina huyó a sus aposentos, temiendo que las lágrimas que anegaban sus almendrados ojos se presentaran en presencia de Emma.

Regina se encerró en su cuarto, derrumbándose tras la puerta cerrada, llorando por una vida que nunca tendría.

La noche llegó y, con ella, unos molestos ruidos que la despertaron en mitad de su sueño.

—Gina, soy yo, Emma. Abre.

Sorprendida por la urgencia de su voz, Regina entreabrió la puerta de madera. Emma no le dio tiempo a hablar.

—Ponte esta ropa y estas botas y ven conmigo. Date prisa. – Regina dudó, sin entender lo que pasaba. – Confía en mí, por favor, póntelo.

Sería por el sueño, que había debilitado sus defensas ante los ojos suplicantes de Emma, pero Regina cedió, poniéndose la ropa que Regina le había dado.

—Ya está.

Emma la cogió de la mano arrastrándola prácticamente hasta las afueras del castillo. Regina tardó unos minutos en comprender que la llevaba a los establos. Dentro podía escuchar las voces de distintos hombres y los quejidos de algún animal. Miró expectante a Emma sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Está naciendo! Está naciendo mi potro. – Dijo la princesa emocionada.

—¿Vas a tener un caballo?— Preguntó Regina.

—Sí, padre ha dicho que podría quedarme con la siguiente cría de su yegua. Y está naciendo ahora. Vamos.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron en silencio, asistiendo asombradas al nacimiento de una nueva criatura. Regina sentía de nuevo el peso de las lágrimas, pero esta vez era la alegría de saberse espectadora de tan especial momento. Sin saber muy bien por qué, su mano se entrelazó con la de Emma, sonriendo a la rubia princesa por el gesto que había tenido con ella. Incluso le había dado ropa para que su madre no la castigada.

Cuando el pequeño potrillo llegó a este mundo, Emma lo miró sin pestañear, sonriendo de una manera exagerada. Regina se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el pelaje del animal era casi del mismo tono dorado que el de Emma. El potrillo se colocó boca arriba moviendo sus enclenques patitas.

—Ya sé cómo lo voy a llamar. Escarabajo.

—Bromeas. – Dijo Regina espantada ante tal nombre.

—No, ¿no lo ves moviendo las patas? Es totalmente un escarabajo.— Sin esperar contestación, entró en la cuadra y se arrodilló frente al pequeño. – Bienvenido al mundo Escarabajo.

Regina se repitió a sí misma que Emma siempre sería imposible, pero esta vez, lo pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4. Verano de los 13 años.**

Emma se alegró al ver que Regina había conseguido su propio caballo, de pelaje y crines negras como la noche y de nombre Rocinante. Ni de cerca tan genial como el de su Escarabajo, pero al menos ahora podían salir a cabalgar juntas, la única actividad que las dos disfrutaban.

Regina se había convertido en una amazona experta, mientras que Emma seguía teniendo ligeros problemas debidos a su falta de equilibrio personal. Pero iba mejorando.

Escarabajo seguía siendo un animal joven e impetuoso, pero había sido domado por expertos y siempre había demostrado ser un compañero fiel. Era curioso ver a la pareja cabalgando. Dos caballos, uno dorado como los rayos del sol, el otro negro como la más oscuras de la noche, compartiendo ambos el rasgo con sus respectivas dueñas. Como el día y la noche, así eran exactamente Emma y Regina.

Cuando una quería galopar, la otra estaba interesada en el paisaje; cuando una quería descansar, la otra no pretendía desmontar del caballo todavía.

Aunque había algo en lo que las dos se ponían de acuerdo: una carrera. Disfrutaban compitiendo y retándose mutuamente.

Aquel día, las dos cabalgaban libres por los campos del Reino del Sur, perdidas en la inmensidad de los campos verdes, concentradas tan solo en ser la primera en alcanzar la meta.

Escarabajo y Rocinante galopaban a la misma altura, sus jinetas retándose con la mirada, cuando un descuidado animalillo corrió asustando a Escarabajo haciendo que el corcel se detuviera en seco y Emma saliera disparada para ir a aterrizar a un charco de barro para mayor diversión de Regina.

—Emma, ¿estás bien?

—Como si te preocupara, Regina, te estás riendo.

—No es culpa mía que estés cubierta de barro.

—Muy graciosa.

Emma se levantó para recuperar las riendas de Escarabajo, quien ya se había acercado a su dueña con la cabeza gacha.

—No me vengas con esa cara Escarabajo, te has quedado sin azucarillo.

—Emma, estás sangrando.

—Ya parará, volvamos al castillo.

—No, espera. Yo tengo algunas cosas para emergencias en las alforjas. Siéntate y te limpiaré la herida.

Minutos después, Rocinante y Escarabajo pastaban tranquilos mientras Regina intentaba limpiar el corte que se dibujaba en la frente de Emma.

—Pareces una niña, deja de quejarte.

—Es que escuece. – Protestó la rubia.

Regina acercó sus labios a la frente de Emma soplando delicadamente sobre la brecha ensangrentada.

—¿Mejor?

—Mmm… sigue.

Los labios de Regina no la tocaban, pero desprendían una ligera calidez que apartaba el dolor de su piel. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en el inesperado bienestar que la cercanía de su compañera de juegos estivales le proporcionaba.

—Ya no sangras.— Susurró Regina despertándola de su trance.

—Gracias. Has sido muy amable Regina.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Bueno, es que normalmente tú y yo no nos soportamos. No esperaba que te preocuparas tanto por mí.

—Desengáñate princesa, no era preocupación por ti. Simplemente no quería que mi madre me regañara por dejarte herida. —Dichas las últimas palabras, Regina montó en Rocinante.— ¿Vamos?

—Claro. Aunque, ¿sabes? No te mataría admitir que te preocupas por mí.

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Regina esperó a que Emma subiera a lomos de Escarabajo y se acercó a ella como si pretendiera decir algo más.

—Trol apestoso la última en llegar al castillo.

Y comenzó a galopar. Regina Mills nunca dejaría de ser una terca engreída, pero en el fondo, era buena.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, ya dije que iría rápido xD**

 **Dedicado a mi novia ;) ánimo amor.**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 5. Verano de los 15 años.**

Así, transcurrieron los años, hasta que las princesas fueron lo suficiente mayores como para comprender lo que significaba estar comprometidas en matrimonio.

Aquel verano no hubo peleas de barro, ni carreras de caballo. Solo silencio. Regina se encerraba cada mañana en la biblioteca y Emma acudía a sus entrenamientos de caballero, algo que por fin había conseguido.

Los libros del Reino del Norte eran más sencillos que los del Reino del Sur, pensaba Regina. No trataban de magia ni filosofía, tan solo de pasiones ardientes y guerras por honor.

—¿Qué haces reinita? – La voz de Emma la sacó de su actual novela.

—No me llames reinita, Emma.

—Pero eso es lo que eres o lo que serás, algún día.

—Igual que tú Emma, no lo olvides.

—Ojalá pudiera. No hay día en el que alguien no tenga la amabilidad de recordármelo. – La atención de Regina había vuelto al libro. No tenía fuerzas para discutir con Emma, pero ella no parecía captar la indirecta.— Supongo que estás enfadada.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Mis padres me han explicado por qué nos vemos cada verano. Ya sabes, lo de nuestro compromiso. Y supongo que estarás enfadada por verte obligada a estar conmigo, no soy lo suficientemente buena. – Regina cerró el libro, dejándolo de lado.

—No, Emma. Podría estar enfadada con la situación, con nuestros padres, incluso con los espíritus por quitarnos nuestra libertad de decidir. Pero nunca contigo ni porque no seas suficiente.

—Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo y no te culpo ¿quién querría? Soy una princesa defectuosa. Estoy segura de que mis padres me habrían cambiado hace años de haber podido. No tengo compostura ni delicadeza, no sé hablar de política sin atascarme ni hacer reverencias rectas. Lo único que sé hacer es pelear.

—Emma, tú no eres defectuosa. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre has tenido claro que querías ser un caballero y no una princesa y mírate ahora. ¡Lo has logrado! Estás entrenando con el resto de muchachos. Sabías lo que querías y luchaste por ello. En todo caso, te admiro e, incluso, te envidio.

—¿Cómo vas a envidiarme tú Regina? Si eres hermosa e inteligente y… bueno, perfecta.

—Pero nunca he sido valiente. Siempre he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que mis padres querían de mí. No recuerdo un solo momento en mi vida en el que me planteara qué era lo que yo quería al margen del resto.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?— Emma se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

—No lo sé. Ha sido tanto tiempo viviendo para los mandatos de los demás que no sé cómo decidir por mí misma. No me importa ser reina, pero de haber sido libre de elegir, creo que no es eso lo que hubiera querido.

—Menudo par estamos hechas, ¿eh? Quizás los espíritus incluso acertaron al unirnos. – Emma intentaba sonreír, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo triste.

—Creo que sí. Toda reina necesita un fiel caballero.

—Yo puedo serlo. – Emma se emocionó al darse cuenta de que ella era un caballero o lo sería pronto.

—A eso me refería, querida. – A veces su idiotez resultaba adorable.

—Dime qué necesitas.

—Bueno, nada en este momento.

—No, Regina, dame una misión. Por favor, lo que sea. Algo que eches de menos de tu tierra.

—Añoro… añoro las flores. En el Reino del Norte las plantas están preparadas para el frío y apenas dan flores.

—Eso es, lo tengo, te conseguiré flores, mi reina, no desesperéis.

—Pero Emma ahora mismo no…

Sus palabras se perdieron entre aquellas paredes cuando Emma salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a una Regina tan confundida como divertida.

Al día siguiente, Emma apareció en la biblioteca con una rosa roja en la mano, se sentó junto a Regina y la escuchó en silencio mientras la morena le leía. El día siguiente repitió la operación, al igual que el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente…

—Emma White si no supiera que estamos comprometidas en matrimonio desde que nacimos pensaría que estás intentando cortejarme.

—¿Y si así fuera?— Respondió la rubia al tenderle la flor.

—No me opondría.

—¿Y si te cogiera de la mano, como hacen las parejas?

—No me opondría. – Emma se acercó a Regina, arrodillándose ante ella y tomando su delicada mano.

—¿Y si quisiera darte un beso? – Se acercó a ella, sus labios casi rozándose; su voz, apenas un susurro.

—No me…

Antes de que las palabras encontraran una salida, los suaves labios de Emma estaban sobre los suyos. Fue un beso casto con sabor a manzana y canela y que terminó dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas jóvenes.

Cuando aquel verano llegó a su fin, no hubo suspiros de alivio, ni despedidas apresuradas; sino abrazos interminables, besos a escondidas y la promesa de escribir una carta cada día.

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6. Verano de los 16 años.**

Durante aquel año, Regina supo de los niveles de nieve en invierno en el Reino del Norte y Emma leyó qué flores florecieron primero en la primavera del Reino del Sur. Las cartas se sucedían sin descanso entre los dos lejanos reinos, uniendo a dos princesas que no podían esperar a la llegada de un nuevo verano.

En el momento en el que Emma divisó el castillo de Regina, espoleó a Escarabajo deseando llegar cuanto antes para saltar del caballo y reencontrarse con los brazos de su amada.

—Cada año estás más hermosa, mi querida Regina. – Le dijo mientras la princesa la estrechaba.

—Oh, Emma, te he echado tanto de menos. No podía esperar a la llegada del verano.

—Yo tampoco. Mira, te he traído algo. Un regalo de las Tierras de Nieve.

Regina contempló maravillada la esfera brillante que Emma le ofrecía, dentro de aquella especie de bola de cristal había una flor de apariencia escarchada y, si la movía, caían sobre ella pequeños copos de nieve.

—Es preciosa, Emma.

—No tanto como tú.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo, lejos de la mirada de nuestros padres.

Lejos de miradas indiscretas, las manos de las dos princesas se enlazaron y sus labios compartieron besos furtivos y sonrisas cómplices. Uno de sus besos fue interrumpido por un descortés cisne que emprendía el vuelo, extendiendo sus majestuosas alas.

—Oh, mira eso Regina, me encantan los cisnes. ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto querida. ¿Por qué te encantan los cisnes?

—Bueno, no sé. Es que son grandes y bonitos, ya sabes.

—¿Y…?

—De acuerdo. A veces odio que me conozcas también. Al nacer, los polluelos son lo más feo que hayas visto en tu vida, pero acaban creciendo para convertirse en preciosas criaturas, capaces de proteger a sus crías y volar libres. Me recuerdan un poco a mí. De pequeña era una patosa incapaz de hacer nada bien, pero ahora siento que me he hecho más fuerte y que sería capaz de todo por protegerte. – Regina tomó sus dos manos.

—También yo haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, Emma.

—Además, los cisnes se emparejan de por vida una vez que encuentran a su verdadero amor, tal y como yo planeo hacer.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tengo algún voto en eso?

—Mmm, deja que lo piense…No— Dijo Emma sonriente.

Regina la besó sin poder contenerse ante aquella adorable sonrisa de idiota.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. – Dijo Regina al separar sus labios.

—¿Qué es? Venga, qué es Gina, dámelo, dámelo.

La mano de Regina describió ligeros círculos sobre las manos de Emma, haciendo que se materializara lentamente una brillante espada.

—Wow, Gina, es una espada preciosa.

—Está encantada. He estado practicando mucho con la magia. Esta espada tiene un hechizo especial: no importa dónde estés tú o la espada, siempre que la necesites, aparecerá ante ti.

—Estupendo. Ahora tengo que ponerle un nombre.— Dijo Emma emocionado, su mirada todavía clavada en el deslumbrante filo.

—¿Un nombre? ¿Por qué?

—Todas las espadas de caballero tienen un nombre chulo, como "matadragones" o algo así, pero en un lenguaje antiguo.

—Querida, las probabilidades que te enfrentes a un dragón son ínfimas. Quizás deberías llamarla: "mata—hombres—apestosos—en—oxidadas—armaduras".

—Muy graciosa. Pero tiene que tener un nombre, puede que algún día esta espada nos salve…Un momento, eso es, salvadora.

—¿Salvadora? ¿No es un poco presuntuoso?— Regina apenas escondía su diversión.

—La Salvadora… la Salvadora de Reinas.

—¿De reinas?— Regina la miró desconcertada.

—Tú serás una reina y yo seré tu caballero. Y, con esta espada, te salvaré cuando lo necesites. Por tanto, la Salvadora de Reinas. Pero en otro idioma, uno chulo, el idioma de los dragones.

—En serio, Emma, no creo que nunca vayas a tener que enfrentarte a un dragón. – Pero, obviamente, Emma no la escuchaba.

— _Jud—saviik._ La Salvadora de Reinas. Es perfecto.

—Recuérdame que, cuando tengamos hijos, no te deje ponerles nombre. Vamos, mi valiente caballero matadragones.

Los días del verano pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de las dos enamoradas. Cada día se repetía la misma rutina, en la que Emma se presentaba en los aposentos de Regina con una rosa y la acompañaba durante el resto del día, compartiendo aventuras y escondiéndose a la menor oportunidad de miradas indiscretas.

Un punto en concreto del bosque, junto al manzano de Regina, se había convertido en su rincón preferido. Allí sentadas, los labios de Emma no tardaban de encontrar la calidez de Regina, su cuerpo amoldándose a sus propias curvas, sus manos recorriendo ávidas cada curva de aquella suave piel y un calor, desconocido hasta entonces y en absoluto relacionado con el abrasador calor del Reino del Norte, iba naciendo lentamente en su interior.

—Regina… — Susurraba entre beso y beso. Las manos de Emma vagaban sobre la tela del vestido que cubría sus interminables piernas, jugando con el vuelo de la falda.

—Emma, no podemos. – Le recordó con el aliento entrecortado.

—¿Por qué no? Si vamos a casarnos, Regina. – La morena separó sus labios de Ema para tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo sé y deseo que ese día llegue cuanto antes. Pero debemos esperar ese momento.

—Si es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. – Aceptó Emma con último beso. – Regina, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

De nuevo, el final del verano llegó antes de que estuvieran preparadas para despedirse.

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7. Verano de los 17 años.**

Aquel año, las cartas de Regina estuvieron llenas de lágrimas y malas noticias. Su padre murió y solo en las cartas de Emma y para Emma pudo encontrar consuelo.

Aquel sería su último verano antes de la boda. El siguiente verano, celebrarían su boda y reinarían juntas. Emma apenas era capaz de soportar la espera.

En el momento en el que Rocinante apareció en su campo de visión, corrió hacia Regina, esperando con los brazos abiertos a que la princesa se reuniera con ella.

—Mi querida Emma, me has hecho tanta falta estos meses.— Dijo Regina aferrándose a su abrazo.

—Ojalá hubiera podido estar contigo.

—Lo estabas. De algún modo, lo estabas.

La rosa de rigor apareció ante Regina, quien premió a su amada con un beso.

—Vamos a pasear Regina.

Tras unos minutos, Emma detuvo su caminar poniéndose frente a Regina.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? Estando en este punto exacto, te vi por primera vez y tú te reíste de mí.

—Y en este punto exacto, recibí un proyectil de barro.— Respondió Regina.

—Aquí fue donde empezó todo y quiero pensar que tiene un significado especial. Por eso, será aquí.

—¿El qué…?

Regina no terminó de hablar. Emma se arrodilló frente a ella, hincando una rodilla y extrayendo de su bolsillo una cajita.

—Sé que estamos prometidas desde que nacimos, pero no quiero ser una obligación, Regina. Quiero que me elijas por ti misma. Quiero que me ames y me dejes amarte, pasar cada día de mi vida contigo y salvarte cuando lo necesites, si tú quieres. Eres libre, quiero que seas libre de decidir por ti misma. Y si esto no es lo que quieres… si yo no soy lo que quieres, anularé el compromiso y lucharé contra los mismos espíritus si es necesario, porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

—No sé si te estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Te has arrodillado para pedirme que te plante?

—No. Me he arrodillado para preguntarte si tú quieres ser mi esposa. – El nerviosismo era palpable en el rostro de Emma. Regina se arrodilló a su altura, tomando su rostro con las manos.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Es lo que he querido desde que rompiste todas mis tazas de té jugando a ser un caballero.

Emma rió antes de clamar los labios de Regina en un profundo beso.

—Pronto. – Susurró Regina al separarse.

—Pronto.

Pero el verano llegó a su fin y, con él, vino la separación de las amantes, con la promesa de reencontrarse, esta vez para siempre, en nueve meses.

Durante aquellos meses de separación, Emma le escribió sobre los bailes que su madre dio en su honor; en alguna carta habló de un hombre que la rondaba y que hacía arder la ira de Regina. Entonces, las cartas pararon. Regina escribió y escribió, sin embargo, la única noticia que recibió del Reino del Norte fue que la Princesa Emma había desaparecido.

 **Gracias por leer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo! No os quejaréis del ritmo de actualización. Ahora los capítulos empiezan al ser más largos y espero que os siga gustando, le di mi propia esencia a la historia.**

 **Para ti mi amor, espero que te guste y sonrías un poquito.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Despertó lentamente, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Lo primero que sintió fue el frío y la humedad, pero de una manera extraña. Podía escuchar el ligero oleaje del agua a su alrededor, y sin embargo no sentía la caricia del líquido en su piel.

—Por fin se despierta princesa.

Aquella voz… Emma conocía aquella voz. Imágenes de los últimos meses volvieron a su mente en ráfagas. Su madre había decidido celebrar su último año de soltería en el Reino del Norte con fiestas prácticamente semanales. Blancanieves quería lucir la hermosura de su hija mientras seguía perteneciéndole y quería compartirla con su reino.

Fue en una de aquellas fiestas donde lo conoció. Dijo llamarse Baelfire y no tardó en expresar su interés por la princesa. A Emma le había dado mala espina desde el principio. No importaba cuántas veces le recordara que estaba prometida y enamorada de otra persona, en cada fiesta, Baelfire volvía a perseguirla.

Y, ahora, él estaba frente a allí y Emma no lograba moverse.

—Encontrarás un poco difícil manejar tu cuerpo al principio, pero será solo mientras aprendes a manejarte.

¿Nuevo cuerpo? ¿Qué quería decir?

—No deberías de haberme tratado así, princesa. Nadie le dice que no al hijo del Señor Oscuro.

El Señor Oscuro era conocido en todos los reinos por su dominio de las artes oscuras y su maligna predisposición a hacer tratos en la que los otros siempre salían perdiendo. Emma trató de hablar, pero de su reseca garganta tan solo salió lo que podría definirse como un graznido.

—Lo siento, princesa, no hablo cisne.

Fue entonces, cuando Emma se hizo consciente del cambio de su cuerpo, su pecho lleno de plumas y sus brazos sustituidos por dos enormes alas blancas.

—Mi querida Emma, lamento mucho que te encuentres en esta situación, pero tú me has obligado. Si hubieras aceptado mis atenciones cuando te las di, no tendríamos que estar pasando por este pequeño trance. Verás, mi padre me ha procurado una maldición especial que te ata a este lago en forma de cisne. Solo puedes abandonarlo en forma humana, lo que solo pasará durante unas horas, mientras la luna llena se encuentre en lo alto del cielo y su luz cubra por completo el lago. Tiempo más que insuficiente como para llegar a ningún punto habitado, no digamos ya para encontrar una forma de romper la maldición y si, cuando vuelvas a tu forma de cisne, estás fuera de este estanque morirás. Así que te aconsejo que no lo intentes.

La rabia dio paso a la frustración y a la desesperación. Estaba atrapada. En tan solo unos meses podría casarse con Regina por fin, pensaba que sería su tiempo, que podrían pasar el resto de sus días juntos y, de repente, por culpa de aquel maníaco malcriado, estaba atrapada en forma de ave en un maldito estanque.

—Hay una manera, sin embargo, de romper la maldición. – Continuó Baelfire. – Acepta casarte conmigo y le diré a mi padre que te libre del hechizo. – Emma no podía hablar pero adoptó la pose más amenazante de la que era capaz. – No hace falta que me contestes ahora, disponemos de mucho tiempo. De todo el tiempo del mundo, en realidad. Volveré cada mes, durante la luna llena.

No se permitió relajarse hasta que la figura de Baelfire desapareció entre las sombras. Era un cisne y estaba en un pequeño estanque rodeado de un esposo y oscuro bosque. Lo más probable era que nadie la encontrara nunca, así que tenía que buscar una manera de escapar por su cuenta y volver junto con Regina.

—No la encontrarás.— Dijo una ronca voz. Emma buscó la procedencia de dicha voz y se encontró con dos brillantes ojos que la miraban desde la oscuridad.— No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada. Estoy maldita igual, igual que tú. – Comprendió la advertencia sobre no asustarse cuando ante ella apareció un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro. – Mi nombre es Ruby. También fui una humana, tiempo atrás.

—¿Tú sabes cómo escapar de aquí?

—Hay maneras. Yo puedo abandonar el Bosque Encantado.

—¿Bosque Encantado?— Preguntó Emma sin comprender.

—Así es como a Rumplestinskin, el señor oscuro, le gusta llamar a este lugar. Es donde guarda su colección.

—¿Colección? ¿Acaso hay un libro de sellos por aquí?

—No, princesa, su colección de malditos, a la que acabas de unirte al parecer.

—¿Colección de malditos? No comprendo nada. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Permíteme que te cuente mi historia. Mi nombre es Ruby, como te he dicho, aunque siempre se me ha conocido como Caperucita Roja. Años atrás, mi aldea se vio acosada por los lobos. El ganado mermaba sin parar, comenzaron a atacar a los niños. Estábamos desesperados. Escuché los rumores sobre un poderoso mago que podría ayudarme con mi problema y vine a ver a Rumplestinskin. Le pedí una manera de hacer que los lobos se alejaran de mi aldea y él me convirtió en lo que ves, un lobo especial, más grande, más rápido, más fuerte. Volví a mi aldea, me convertí en el lobo alfa e hice que el resto de la manada se marchara. Pero ya no volví a mi forma humana. Traté de hacerle comprender a mi abuela, le llevé mi capa roja, y ella creyó que yo era la bestia que se había comido a su nieta e intentó matarme. No he logrado comunicarme con nadie. Desde entonces, permanezco aquí. No estoy atrapada, pero es el único lugar donde nadie vendrá a darme caza. Los demás tienen historias parecidas: tratos que salieron mal. – Tras unos minutos de silencio Ruby levantó un poco la voz. — Pinocho, Pinocho despierta. Tenemos a una nueva.

Emma miró a su alrededor confundida sin ver a nadie más.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby?

Y justo cuando creía que aquello no podía ser más raro, una especie de cara apareció en la mitad del tronco de un pino.

—¿Quién es el cisne? – Preguntó el árbol.

—Soy sir Emma, princesa y caballero del Reino del Norte. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Pinocho.

—Él también está atrapado aquí. – Añadió Ruby.

—¿También? – Gritó el pino ofendido. – Lo dices como si compartiéramos la restricción. Mi querido lobo, tú al menos puedes moverte y recorrer el Bosque, yo estoy enraizado.

—¿Cómo acabaste aquí?— Preguntó Emma.

—Mi padre se llamaba Gepetto. Era carpintero, muy habilidoso, un buen hombre. Sin embargo, se encontraba solo tan solo que comenzó a crear marionetas, a mí me fabricó de un pino con la forma de un niño de madera. El hada azul, en recompensa por su bondad, me dio vida. Pero yo quise más. Supliqué a mi padre para que me convirtiera en un niño de verdad. Él vino a ver a Rumpelstinskin y el mago oscuro concedió su deseo a cambio de un precio demasiado alto. Carne por carne, madera por madera. Yo me convertí en un niño de verdad y mi padre, en una marioneta. Al ver lo que había hecho con mi deseo egoísta, volví a ver al Oscuro y le pedí que todo volviera a ser como era al principio. No fueron las palabras justas. Mi padre volvió a ser humano, pero yo volví a mi estado original, el de un árbol. Y ni siquiera pude volver para decirle lo que había ocurrido. Despertaría un día y yo ya no estaba ahí. Han pasado años y sé que me ha estado buscando, pero no hay manera de que pueda encontrarme. Nunca sabrá lo que me ha pasado y eso lo destruirá.

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de Emma produciéndole una punzada de dolor. Regina tampoco sabría nunca lo que le habría pasado, se despertaría un día sin cartas suyas, después, con la noticia de su desaparición. La buscaría incansablemente, ¿pero podría encontrarla?

—Ya ves, princesa, todos aquí estamos condenados por un trato que salió mal. – Continuó Ruby. – Hay un hada, antes la llamaban Campanilla, si miras hacia aquel árbol la verás como una triste luciérnaga que ha dejado de volar. Hace años, desobedeció las órdenes de su superior e hizo un hechizo con polvo de hadas para mostrarle a una mujer necesitada el camino a su alma gemela. Lo que, al parecer, no sabía era que el polvo de hada solo guía al alma gemela de aquel que lo invoca, por lo que, sin saberlo, Campanilla guió a otra mujer hacia su propia alma gemela, dándole a otra la posibilidad de ser feliz con su amor verdadero. Para cuando descubrió la verdad del hechizo, el hombre que estaba destinado a ser su alma gemela estaba casado con la mujer a la que ella había ayudado y tenían un hijo. Desesperada, fue a ver a Rumplestinskin para ver si había una manera de arreglarlo. No sé muy bien lo que pasó después, solo sé que por culpa del trato de Campanilla, la mujer de su alma gemela murió y él se sumió en la mayor de las penas. Y el precio de haber arruinado la vida de su verdadero amor, fueron sus alas. Por eso está atrapada aquí.

—Es horrible. – Dijo Emma. – Todas vuestras historias. Y lo lamento, pero no voy a rendirme. No. Encontraré la manera de salir de aquí. Tengo que volver con Regina.

—Lo siento, Emma, pero no hay nada que pueda vencer a la magia del Oscuro. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, más fácil te será.

—No, no. Me niego a aceptarlo. – Ruby se marchó dejando a un pequeño cisne desconsolado mirando al estrellado cielo. – Encontraré la manera de volver a ti, Regina.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y otro más**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

El tiempo pasó sin noticias de Emma mientras el corazón de Regina se desgarraba cada día más y más sin saber qué habría sido de su amada. Las primeras noches las pasó llorando, preguntándose qué sería de ella si estaría bien si estaría herida.

Comenzaron a correr rumores. Cora llegó a insinuarle que Emma había huido para no cumplir con su compromiso, pero Regina no podía creerla. La única certeza que quedaba en su vida, desde que Emma desapareció era que ella la amaba, y si perdía aquella certeza no le quedaría nada.

Tras los primeros meses de desesperación y frustración por la ineptitud de los guardias y agentes de ambos reinos, incapaces de encontrarla. Regina se decidió a aplicarse al máximo en sus lecciones de magia.

En el Reino del Sur los regentes estaban obligados al conocimiento de la magia para guiar sus fuerzas bélicas, sin embargo Regina siempre la había temido en parte al ver lo que su madre era capaz de hacer. Hasta aquel momento en el que nada importaba con tal de encontrar a Emma, se sumergió en el estudio de la magia. Cualquier magia.

Los meses pasaron, los años pasaron y Regina comenzó a perderse en los recovecos cada vez más oscuros de la magia, pensando que un mayor poder podría devolverle a Emma.

En una ocasión intentó un hechizo localizador con una de las prendas que guardaba de Emma. La brillante pieza la llevó hasta un escondido bosque, casi impenetrable, en el que Rocinante y ella estuvieron a punto de perderse. Por suerte, era de día y la luz la ayudó a llegar a su destino, un estanque de aguas dormidas, completamente vacío.

Regina era consciente de que estaba cambiando, de que la pena se había convertido en ira y de que era aquel sentimiento lo que le daba fuerzas a su magia, lo que había cambiado su forma de vestir volviéndose más oscura y temible, lo que había borrado cada rastro de la joven tímida y dulce que en un día fue. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si Emma dejaría de amarla si la viera ahora, si podría comprender en lo que se había convertido al perderla.

Nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo necesaria que la rubia era para ella. Todos aquellos veranos había sido su norte, la pieza clave inamovible de su vida que la guaba en mitad de la tempestad y, sin ella, se encontraba completamente perdida.

Tres años después de la desaparición de Emma, Regina se encontraba tan cerca de encontrarla como el primer día. Su madre la llamó a sus habitaciones.

—Regina, esto es insostenible. El reino necesita que contraigas matrimonio ya.

—Lo haría gustosa madre, si mi prometida no estuviera desaparecida.

—Han pasado tres años, Regina. Emma no va a volver. Lo más probable es que esa pequeña bárbara se fugara para no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Eso no es cierto madre, estoy segura.

—No me importa lo más mínimo, Regina. Eres una princesa y tienes responsabilidades para con tu pueblo. Los reyes del norte tienen otro hijo, el que sigue a Emma en la línea sucesoria y que es el nuevo heredero. El príncipe Neal. Te casarás con él.

—No lo haré, madre.

—He dicho que te casarás con él y no hay más que hablar.

—No, madre. Yo amo a Emma y la encontraré. Estoy segura.

—Eres la heredera al trono, Regina, no puedes esperar a una prometida fugada. La estabilidad del reino exige que te desposes ya. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que los privilegios conllevan sacrificios?

—No voy a sacrificar mi corazón, madre. Renuncio al trono.

No esperó la réplica, probablemente ofensiva de su madre. Regina se teletransportó con una nube de humo morado a los establos, donde ensilló a Rocinante y a Escarabajo mágicamente con todo lo que necesitaba y cabalgó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta alejarse de su madre y del único hogar que había conocido.

Solo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse a salvo, tras días sobre los caballos, se permitió desmontar y desplomarse sollozando. Rocinante y Escarabajo no tardaron en acercar el morro para consolar a su dueña. Ellos también habían sentido la pérdida de Emma, sobre todo, Escarabajo. El pobre había perdido parte de su brillo sin la presencia de su ama, al igual que Regina.

—Nosotros somos todo lo que le queda chicos. – Le dijo Regina a los dos caballos. – No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que encontrarla.

Como si pudieran escucharla, los caballos relincharon al unísono antes de retirarse a pastar. La noche trajo las estrellas, pero no el sueño.

—¿Dónde estás Emma?

 _Bosque Encantado_

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Cada vez era más difícil llevar la cuenta. Emma no se rendía a las peticiones de Baelfire, ni podía perder la fe en que Regina la encontraría, aunque lo cierto era que cada vez era más duro ver pasar los días sin una señal de que volverían a verse.

Emma miró al cielo esperando que llegara el momento en el que la luna estuviera sobre ella y una pared de agua dorada la sumergiera devolviéndola a la superficie con su aspecto humano. Justo en aquel momento, mientras volvía a sentir el suave cosquilleo de su cabello y desentumecía sus articulaciones, Baelfire aparecía entre las sombras.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, princesa.

—¿No piensas cansarte nunca de ser rechazado, Baelfire?

—No soy yo el que lleva años atrapado. ¿No te cansas tú de comer pescado crudo?

—Sigue siendo menos asqueroso que tener que verte a ti.

—Me apena mucho Emma que sigas sin atender a razones. Y total, ¿por qué? ¿Para serle fiel a una mujer que ya debe de haberte olvidado?

—No, Regina no va a olvidarme. Me está buscando, estoy convencida.

—Vuestra inocencia es casi entrañable, princesa, pero ya han pasado tres años y su madre la hará casarse pronto. Se han oído rumores de una unión entre la princesa del sur y vuestro hermano pequeño, el príncipe Neal.

—No, no puede ser. – Sabía que no eran más que patrañas, Baelfire estaba mintiendo, como siempre, quería engañarla. Pero ¿y si no era así? ¿y si era acierto? No podía pensar si quiera en Regina con el mocoso de su hermano.

—¿Cambias acaso de idea princesa?

—Nunca.

—No te entiendo. – Replicó enfadado. — ¿Qué sentido tiene perder tu vida por una mujer que te ha olvidado, que antepondrá el bienestar de su reino al tuyo?

—Claro que no lo entiendes Baelfire, ni lo entenderás nunca. Porque un corazón podrido y egoísta como el tuyo es incapaz de comprender lo que es el amor.

—¿Amor? Explícame, si es tan grandioso el amor, cómo es el culpable de que el Bosque Encantado de mi padre esté lleno de criaturas malditas. Mira a tu alrededor y verás cómo cada uno de estos lastimeros seres intercambió su vida y su libertad por alguien a quien amaban, ¿y para qué? ¿por qué?

—Puede que yo esté aquí atrapada, en cierto modo, maldita. Pero realmente, Baelfire tú eres el único de nosotros que está realmente condenado a ser infeliz, porque eres incapaz de comprender lo que significa amar a alguien hasta el punto de que solo una mirada de la otra persona haga que tu vida entera cobre sentido; que todo lo que has hecho hasta entonces, que todo el dolor por el que has pasado valga la pena. Nunca sentirás el orgullo de haber hecho reír a la persona que amas, ni la alegría de tenerla entre tus brazos y, si no me tuvieras aquí contra mi voluntad y fueras un idiota rematado, me darías pena.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Las palabras de Baelfire fueron cortadas por un humo oscuro seguido de un penetrante llanto. El Señor Oscuro, al que Emma había contemplado en un par de ocasiones anteriores, apareció cargado con una cesta de mimbre.

—Padre, ¿qué llevas en la cesta que hace ese infernal ruido?

—Otro trato que salió mal. Los padres del bebé se negaron a pagar el precio acordado y lo tomé por la fuerza, después de matarlos. Nadie incumple un trato con el Oscuro. Ahora veamos, en qué puedo convertir a este pequeño monstruito.

—¡no! – Gritó Emma al ver las manos del Oscuro sobre el bebé. – Es demasiado joven, puede que no sobreviva a la transformación.

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr— Respondió el mago.

—Yo lo cuidaré, que se quede aquí en el estanque. Cuidaré de él— Prometió la princesa.

—Sería divertido. Un cisne criando un bebé humano. – El Oscuro meditó un rato.— Sí, será algo divertido. Puedes quedártelo por ahora.

Emma tomó al niño entre sus brazos cuando los otros dos hombres desaparecieron. Era un niño de ojos oscuros y pelo moreno. Regina siempre había querido ser madre. Podrían cuidar del pequeño juntas cuando se reencontraran. Regina le había prohibido ponerle nombre a sus hijos, pero no podía llamar al bebé "chico" por tiempo indefinido.

—No llores, mamá nos encontrará pronto Henry.

 **Gracias por leer, es que me gusta mucho Henry bebé xd**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! Allá vamos con más capis que espero que os gusten. Gracias a todos por los reviews que siempre hacen mucha ilusión y espero que os guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Cinco años sin ver a Regina. Era demasiado tiempo. Emma iba a volverse loca. Dentro de poco habría luna llena y tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Regina.

—Hola, cisne, ¿cómo vas?

—Ruby, ¿dónde has estado?

—Cazando, tenía hambre.

—¿Cazando? ¿Lejos?

—Por zonas poco pobladas.

—Ruby, tú puedes salir de aquí.

—Emma, lo hemos hablado antes. Puedo salir, pero no hay manera de que me comunique con Regina, mucho menos pasar por las puertas de un castillo y llegar a ella sin que me maten primero. Soy un lobo.

—Ruby, te lo suplico, llevo cinco años sin verla. Intenta buscarla. ¿Y si no estuviera en el castillo? ¿Y si me estuviera buscando? Por favor, te lo suplico.

—Somos amigas cisne.

—Lo somos.

—Pero me estás pidiendo que arriesgue mi vida para reunirte con tu amada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es mucho lo que pido, pero estoy desesperada. Tan solo inténtalo. No pido más. Rastréala. Acércate todo lo posible. Llévale una flor, una rosa roja, y sabrá que yo te envío. Solo inténtalo, no volveré a pedírtelo si sale mal.

—Claro, porque si sale mal yo podría estar muerta. Pero está bien, lo haré por ti cisne y por el pequeño polluelo, ya es hora de que tenga una madre menos animal. ¿Cómo puedo rastrearla?

—Regina huele a manzanas.

—¿En serio, manzanas?

—Busca mi olor, tiene que servir, estoy segura, estamos conectadas desde que nacimos por los espíritus.

—Lo intentaré Emma, pero no prometo nada.

—Gracias Ruby.

 _En algún lugar de los bosques_

Regina corría sin pausa entre la oscuridad, el corazón le latía acelerado, su respiración iba descompasada. Perseguía algo, ¿pero qué perseguía? No perseguía, buscaba. Llegó a un claro y miles de cisnes salieron volando cubriendo el cielo con sus blancas alas. Hasta que la bandada de aves no desapareció no descubrió una figura en el centro del claro. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero su cabellera rubia no dejaba lugar a equivocación. Era Emma tenía que serlo. Quería correr hasta ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Para cuando quiso llegar a ella, su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejando a Regina de rodillas en el suelo lamentando perderla cuando había estado tan cerca. Escuchó algo nuevo, un aullido, un lobo y observó sus penetrantes ojos amarillos antes de despertar.

Se levantó sintiendo el abrazo de sus ropas sudadas por la lucha onírica sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estás, Emma?

Fue entonces cuando Regina volvió a escuchar un aullido y, por un momento, se preguntó si seguía soñando. Pero no podía ser, estaba en el campamento que había montado la noche anterior.

Desde que había huido de su reino para evitar una boda indeseada y buscar a Emma, solía dormir muchas noches a la intemperie, agradeciendo más que nunca tener su magia o habría muerto congelada tiempo atrás.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, el aullido tenía que ser real. Una bola de fuego se materializó en la palma de su mano mientras inspeccionaba la oscuridad. No tardó en contemplar unos ojos amarillos que la miraban intensamente. No era un lobo normal, eso estaba claro, sus facciones eran más amenazantes y su cuerpo demasiado grande. Regina se preparó para atacar, cuando el animal depositó algo en el suelo y se alejó.

Sin hacer desaparecer la bola de fuego, se acercó para divisar una rosa roja en el suelo.

—¿Emma?

Como toda respuesta, el animal emitió algo entre un ladrido y un aullido, caminó un par de pasos y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Quieres que te siga? ¿Me llevarás ante ella?

El animal volvió a aullar y lo tomó como un sí. Era la única pista que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Apenas le importaba que el lobo la estuviera guiando a una trampa, no tenía nada que perder.

Montó a Rocinante y ató las riendas de escarabajo a la silla para que la siguiera. El lobo comenzó a correr y Regina lo siguió tan cerca como pudo, sorteando arroyos, piedras y troncos caídos. No quería hacerse ilusiones, eran muchas las pistas que, durante años, la habían llevado a callejones sin salida. ¿Pero y si esta vez era la definitiva y encontraba a Emma?

Tras un tiempo que no sabría definir, el lobo se detuvo en un pequeño estanque que Regina pudo reconocer.

—¿Dónde está Emma, lobo? Ya he estado aquí antes y no hay nada.

Bajó del caballo, golpeando el suelo frustrada.

—¿Dónde está?

Pero el lobo no tenía respuesta, tan solo miró al frente donde un majestuoso cisne se posaba en el centro del lago. Había algo extraño en aquel cisne. Regina tardó unos segundos en decidir que eran sus ojos, demasiado claros, demasiado…¿humanos?

La luna alcanzó su cénit, cubriendo el estanque entero con su luz. Justo entonces, un muro de agua dorada atrapó al cisne y, cuando desapareció, una figura ataviada con un vestido blanco, apareció en su lugar.

Regina tuvo que cerrar y abrir los ojos varias veces, hasta decidir que no estaba soñando y que la preciosa mujer que se encontraba ante ella era su Emma.

—¿Emma?— Podía sentir las lágrimas atenazando su garganta.

—Regina. – Gritó ella.

Y escuchar la alegría en su voz era todo cuanto necesitaba. Corrió hacia ella, hasta que el agua empapó su ropa y el cuerpo de Emma se fundió con el suyo en un abrazo.

—Estás viva. – Las manos de Regina no tardaron en recorrer todo su cuerpo como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba entera.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Aquí. Regina, el Ser Oscuro me maldijo. Bueno, su hijo se encaprichó de mí y me ha mantenido cinco años presa en forma de cisne, solo vuelvo a mi forma humana una vez al mes y no podía abandonar el estanque o moriría.

—Voy a matar a ese malnacido. – Dijo Regina mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Emma.

—Y yo te ayudaré.

—No he dejado de buscarte, ni un segundo.

—Lo sé.

—Mi madre quería que me casara con tu hermano. – Emma se tensó ante la información. – Pero me negué y me escapé del castillo para seguir buscándote.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿la princesa Regina desobedeciendo una orden? No puedo creerlo.

—Te sorprenderías de todo lo que he hecho estos años para encontrarte, Emma. No he sido la misma sin ti. He hecho… he hecho algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. Entendería que dejaras de amarme.

—Eso no sucederá nunca Regina. Te amaría incluso aunque fueras una Reina Malvada. Pero eso no pasará, porque te conozco y sé que tus actos no han nacido de la maldad, sino de la desesperación y la soledad. Pero ahora que estamos juntas todo irá bien.

Iban a besarse cuando unos aplausos secos sonaron a su espalda.

—Un reencuentro precioso. – Dijo el Ser Oscuro. – Lástima que tenga que ponerle fin.

 **Gracias por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Esto ya está a punto de acabar, la próxima actualización será el final ya, ha ido rápido eh xD**

 **El capi de hoy trae algo más de la leyenda celta que de la obra de la Princesa Cisne, a ver si os gusta.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Inconscientemente, Regina atrajo más a Emma, tratando de protegerla con su abrazo. Frente a ellas, el Ser Oscuro y su hijo las miraban divertidos.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a separarnos, diablillo. – Regina rezó porque su voz sonara firme.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo, querida? No hay modo de romper mi maldición.

—Encontraré un modo.

—Te propongo un trato.— Dijo el mago.

—Regina, no lo escuches. Los tratos de Rumplestinskin siempre tienen trampa. Terminarás maldita, como yo. – Susurró Emma a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué trato propones?— Sabía que Emma tenía razón, pero era la única posibilidad que tenía de salvarla.

—Espera unos segundos: tres, dos, uno…

Cuando la voz de Rumplestinskin se apagó, Regina dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Emma junto a ella. Se giró para buscarla, encontrando en su lugar, el cisne que había visto a su llegada.

Un chasquido de dedos hizo que el agua comenzara a burbujear. Regina tuvo que alejarse de allí, mirando perpleja la superficie del estanque que se iba llenando de cisnes idénticos hasta que dejó de verse un solo palmo de agua.

—Este es mi trato, querida: un juego. Si encuentras a Emma, romperé la maldición que la mantiene aquí y podréis marcharos. Pero si eliges al cisne equivocado, tú pasarás a ser parte de mi colección. ¿Aceptas?

Aquello estaba abarrotado de cisnes, debía de haber más de mil y todos eran iguales. Pero qué podía hacer.

—Acepto.

—Estupendo. – Regina caminó hacia el agua. – Oh, por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que, si eliges al cisne equivocado, Emma morirá.

—Maldito mentiroso.

—Querida, yo que tú no insultaría a tu futuro dueño. En cuanto esto acabe, serás mía y no quieres que esté resentido contigo por cosas que puedas decir en el calor de la ira.

Regina cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. No importaba lo que aquel brujo pudiera hacer o decir. Emma y ella estaban conectadas desde que nacieron. Era la persona que mejor la conocía, era su otra mitad. Rumplestinskyn no veía el fallo de su juego, porque lo que veía en Emma era algo más que su aspecto físico, fuera persona o ave, lo que veía en ella era un reflejo de su propia alma.

Se adentró entre la marea de cisnes. Muchos se acercaron a ella como si esperaran que les lanzara comida. Pero Regina se concentró en sus ojos. Hasta que un destello verde llamó su atención. Caminó hacia el cisne que le dictaba su corazón. Su apariencia no era distinta a la de los demás. Fue algo que sintió al acercarse, un repentino calor que inundaba su cuerpo, la sensación de estar por fin en casa tras un largo viaje.

—Emma te juro que vas a tener que compensarme estoy mucho tiempo.

Regina se arrodilló frente al cisne antes de besar su plumosa cabeza. Un pulso de luz se extendió a su alrededor, obligándola a separarse del animal mientras este se elevaba sobre el agua del estanque. La brillante luz la obligó a cerrar los ojos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, Emma volvía a estar a su lado y el resto de cisnes habían desaparecido.

Sus manos se encontraron para entrelazarse en cuestión de segundos.

—No, no, no. Esto no debía pasar así. – Gritó Rumplestiskin.

— ¡Papá! – Protestó Baelfire con tono lastimero.

—Tranquilo hijo, esto no va a quedar así. Nadie puede vencer al Oscuro en su propio juego.

El tono resentido del mago no auguraba nada bueno y Regina no dudó en crear una bola de fuego. La mano de Emma seguía firmemente aferrada a la suya.

Ante sus ojos, el enclenque cuerpo de Rumplestinskin comenzó a transformarse en una bestia de pelaje marrón, afilados dientes protruyeron de mandíbula, enormes garras ocuparon sus manos que eran ya más bien zarpas y de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas.

Un monstruo sin nombre rugía ante ellas. Regina repasó mentalmente cualquier hechizo que conociera, pero nada parecía suficiente como para batir a una criatura mágica de aquel tamaño. Rumplestinskin hecho bestia se lanzó sobre ellas, moviendo sus alas con rapidez.

Lo siguiente que Regina sintió fue un empujón, el agua empapando su cuerpo al caer. Pero nada más. Emma la había apartado, recibiendo el impacto de la bestia.

—¡Emma!— Gritó Regina al ver una mancha rojiza que se extendía por el agua. – No, por favor, no me dejes otra vez. – Susurró.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pues allá vamos con el final finalísimo, espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

—Emma, por favor.

Suplicó de nuevo Regina. El bosque entero parecía haberse quedado en silencio mientras esperaban. El cuerpo de la bestia que había caído sobre Emma comenzó a moverse y Regina temió lo peor hasta que la brillante punta de una espada apareció bañada en sangre.

Emma se levantó del suelo, tirando a un lado el cuerpo sin vida de Rumplestinskin.

—Te dije que algún día mataría un dragón con esta espada. – Dijo Emma.

—Bueno, querida, técnicamente, eso no era un dragón.

—¿En serio, Regina? Acabo de salvarte la vida y me vienes con tecnicismos.

—Ven aquí idiota.

Sus labios se encontraron por fin en un beso que ambas llevaban años anhelando.

—Pero soy tu idiota. – Recordó Emma separándose un instante antes de reanudar el beso.

Un carraspeo las interrumpió antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido. Tras ellas, varias personas las esperaban. Emma miró a Regina confundida.

—Gracias por liberarnos. – Esa voz le sonaba.

—¿Ruby?

—Sí, Emma. Al matar al Oscuro, se han anulado los tratos. Ya podemos volver a casa. Gracias a las dos.

—Gracias a ti por traer a Regina hasta mí. – Emma miró a su alrededor – Ruby, por favor, llévate a Bealfire antes de que lo atraviese con mi espada. Primero le haremos un juicio en condiciones, será más divertido.

—Será un placer.

Varias personas desfilaron ante los ojos incrédulos de las amantes. Emma reconoció a la antigua hada que había recuperado sus alas, al niño de madera que corrió a buscar a su padre, a un hombre que solía ser un grillo, una chica que había pasado años viviendo como un pez y tantos otros que no había llegado a conocer.

—Veo que has estado en buena compañía. – Comentó Regina.

—No te lo imaginas. Pero te he echado terriblemente de menos.

—Y yo a ti. No vuelvas a marcharte nunca.

Emma se acercó para volver a besarla cuando sintió un leve tirón en su vestido que la hizo separarse. Casi se había olvidado. Regina miró con curiosidad al niño de apenas dos años que se escondía tras Emma. Atrapada por aquellos enormes ojos castaños, Regina se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura del niño.

—Hey chico – dijo Emma— ¿te acuerdas del cuento que te conté en el que una hermosa reina venía a salvarnos? – El niño asintió emocionado — ¿Y te acuerdas de quién es ella?

El niño abrió los ojos tanto como sus pequeños párpados se lo permitían y se lanzó a los brazos de Regina.

—¡Mami!— Gritó emocionado.

Regina lo abrazó casi con lágrimas en los ojos sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—El Oscuro lo trajo un día. Había matado a sus padres y planeaba hacerle algo peor a él. No podía dejar que…

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿entonces?— Regina la miró expectante.

—Bueno, tú siempre quisiste hijos.

—¿Es…es nuestro?— Preguntó Regina todavía sin creérselo.

—Si tú quieres…

—Claro que quiero. – Respondió Regina inmediatamente. — ¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín?

—Henwry. – Gritó.

Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Sé que quedamos en que tú elegirías los nombres, pero…

—Es perfecto.— Regina la abrazó con Henry todavía en sus brazos posando un ligero beso en sus frentes. – Volvamos a casa.

 _Meses más tarde…_

—Damos la bienvenida a Regina I, la Reina del Sur y su princesa Cisne, Emma del Norte. – Anunció una fuerte voz.

La reina y su esposa salieron a saludar al balcón como era tradición tras la coronación.

—Es que nunca vas a dejar que lo olvidé. – Susurró Emma a su oído.

—Esa es la idea, querida.

—Y su heredero, el Príncipe Henry. – Continuó el pregonero.

—Al menos, alguien está feliz. — Regina se rió ante el comentario de Emma. Era cierto que Henry parecía hecho para la vida como príncipe. El niño saludaba encantado a toda la gente que se agolpaba para verlos.

—No seas cascarrabias, Emma. Piensa que esta es nuestra noche de bodas. – Dijo Regina con un toque sugerente.

—Eso es lo que está haciendo que este día parezca eterno. Llevamos atrasándolo demasiado tiempo, Regina.

—Porque alguien tuvo la gran idea de convertirse en cisne.

—Como si hubiera sido elección mía.

—Quizás no, querida, pero llevaste a un nuevo nivel lo de tener mucha pluma.

—Eres tan graciosa, Regina. – Dijo sin un ápice de sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Como los espíritus habían anunciado, el reino de Regina y Emma condujo a la prosperidad de sus pueblos. Y fueron felices por siempre jamás.

—Hey, hey, hey… un momento. Para el carro narrador. Lo he dicho muy en serio. Llevo cinco años esperando mi noche de bodas y no hay manera de que termines esta historia sin esa parte.

—Emma, realmente, creo que debería quedar en la intimidad.

—No he estado con esta mujer desde mi nacimiento, convertido en cisne y matado a un dragón…

—Bestia indefinida.— Gritó Regina.

—Vale, bestia indefinida, para quedarme sin noche de bodas.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieres.

Esa noche…

 **Gracias por leer**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPÍLOGO**

La noche descubrió a las nuevas reinas en su alcoba, aguardando que el silencio inundara el palacio y la luna, cómplice de su unión, brillara en el firmamento.

Regina se acercó a su princesa deleitándose en la palidez de su piel, sintiendo el palpitante deseo de tocarla. Su cabello dorado caía sin restricciones, enmarcando su etéreo rostro. Se acercó lentamente, venciendo los dos pasos que las separaban hasta que sus pechos se rozaban con cada inspiración. Una atrevida mano acarició la silueta de la mandíbula de Emma, dejando que la caricia se prolongara sobre su cuello hasta caer sobre su pecho.

—Regina – Dijo Emma con dificultad – Han pasado cinco años, no se te ocurra ir despacio.

—Déjame amarte como te mereces, Emma. – Y su voz era tan terriblemente seductora que Emma fue incapaz de replicar.

Sus rodillas temblaban y sus piernas ya amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso ante la mera cercanía de Regina. Su presencia la maravillaba. En aquellos cinco años que habían pasado separadas, su belleza tan solo había aumentado hasta dotarla de un aire de misterio y oscuridad que lograba absorberla hasta prácticamente olvidar el acuciante dolor entre sus piernas que clamaba por ser aliviado.

Regina deslizó el brazo rodeando la cintura de Emma. Su piel entera se estremeció ante aquel contacto que atrajo sus cuerpos. El muslo de Regina se introdujo entre sus piernas robándole un ahogado gemido.

—Regina, si sigues así no aguantaré mucho.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente como toda respuesta. Volvió a alejarse e, inmediatamente, Emma extrañó la calidez de su cuerpo. Las raudas y expertas manos de Regina se deslizaron por sus hombros, retirando las mangas del camisón, que cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta frente a Regina.

El primer impulso de Emma habría sido cubrirse, pero la oscura mirada de Regina, perdiéndose en la contemplación de su cuerpo le produjo una extraña oleada de placer y coraje. Emma se acercó sonriendo, notando cómo la respiración de Regina era cada vez más pesada, para copiar los movimientos de su amante y despojarla de su camisón.

Probablemente, contuvo la respiración y, probablemente, se perdió durante bastante tiempo adorando con la mirada aquel cuerpo moldeado por los mismísimos dioses, pues lo siguiente que Emma recordaba era la expresión divertida de Regina.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo.

Las palabras estaban fuera de su alcance. En su lugar, Emma atrapó sus cabellos para arrastrarla a un profundo beso. Sin despegarse, Regina la condujo a la cama, hasta que sus rodillas cedieron a la presión del colchón y se dejó caer, sintiendo la presión del cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo.

Los muslos de Regina siempre encontraban el camino hasta su entrepierna y Emma hacía lo que podía para contener sus gritos, mordiéndose el labio o mordiéndoselos a Regina mientras el calor se hacía insoportable.

Un quejido casi gutural se escapó de su garganta cuando los labios de Regina comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando un disperso reguero de besos.

—Quiero saborearte. – Susurró la reina.

—Regina. – Su voz temblaba, como todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Regina se entretenían jugando con los endurecidos pezones de Emma, mientras separaba sus piernas y su lengua recorría el trazado de los abdominales.

—Mi princesa cisne.

—¡No soy una…!

Emma no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ni siquiera capacidad de hablar, cuando la boca de Regina llegó al fin de su viaje. A partir de ahí, todo fue un tanto borroso, solo existían las sacudidas de placer que la boca de Regina enviaba por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Las manos de Emma encontraron el espeso cabello moreno obligándola a acercarse más, a darle más. Hasta que todo su cuerpo explotó en la boca de su amante.

—¿Decías? – Regina se alejó de sus piernas con los restos de la excitación de Emma todavía humedeciendo sus labios y una peligrosa sonrisa.

—Eres malvada. – Dijo Emma entre jadeos.

—Lo sé. Y te encanta.

—Me encantas tú. – Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Regina y, en un rápido movimiento, le dio la vuelta colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella. – Pero ahora voy a demostrarte que no soy ninguna princesa.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Los primeros rayos de sol las encontraron todavía descubriendo el cuerpo de la otra y recuperando los cinco años perdidos.

Y así, la Reina y su princesa cisne vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
